Professor Layton Dare
by Eyeglasses Full of Stars
Summary: Submit dares to the whole cast of Professor Layton characters here! SPOILERS for all games.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** – Thanks to Artofskating for letting me copy her idea! :D

* * *

"Hey there!" a black-haired, teenage girl said. "Welcome to Professor Layton Dare! I'm your host, Lisa Grace. First off, let's go over the rules!

**Rule 1**: Keep your dares rated T and below, please.

**Rule 2:** Submit your dares and OCs via PM.

**Rule 3:** Other people's OCs will be accepted as co-hosts, but there are only so much allowed. The format for the entries will be in the A/N below.

And that's all! Have fun and be creative with your dares!"

* * *

**A/N – **Okay, here's the form for your OC's:

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Crush:**

**Height:**

**Description:**

**Extra info:**

**Shippings supported:**

**Favorite characters:**

**Least favorite characters:**

I'll fill one out for Lisa, too.

**Name:** Lisa Grace

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 17

**Crush:** Nobody... yet.

**Height:** 5'1"

**Description:** Has black hair tied in a single braid down her back, and dark eyes. Wears a Gyakuten Saiban t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of dark blue flats.

**Extra info:** Can be super cheerful and hyper and crazy sometimes, especially when fueled by sugar. Loves to drink coffee with tons of sugar and cream.

**Shippings supported:** LaytonxClaire, LukexArianna, ClivexFlora

**Favorite characters:** Hershel Layton, Claire, Descole, Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold, Stachenscarfen, Aurora

**Least favorite characters:** Bill Hawks (DIE!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back to Professor Layton Dare!" Lisa said. "I'm your host, Lisa Grace. Today, we have a few dares from Eyeglasses Full of Stars!

"**_Everyone: You guys are never, ever allowed to hurt this duck. *shoves a duck into the fic*_**

"Aww, isn't he so cute! Here, I'll put him in this pond over here," Lisa said, carrying the duck over and placing him in a pond that had magically appeared. "And here's are next dare from her!"

"**_Bill Hawks: Put your bowtie on that duck. Now._**

"What?!" Hawks exclaimed. "There is no way I am doing that."

"You better do it," said Lisa, glaring at him. "Or else I will personally get someone to kill an revive you, like, a million times. And then –"

"Fine, I'll do it!" Hawks glared at the duck, then reluctantly put his bowtie on that duck.

"Much better. Oh, and I forgot to go over the punishment if you don't fulfill a dare," Lisa giggled evilly. "Maybe I should ask January if I can borrow her pit of fangirls… nah, I'll probably have to get my own so they'll be Professor Layton fangirls. And then I'll have some speakers installed in there that will be playing Call Me Maybe on loop. This will be so much fun…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** – Okay, just a bit of clarification here. **All dares and OCs** **must be submitted via PM**. (I wasn't clear about submitting OCs via PM before…)

* * *

Lisa skipped up onto the stage, giggling evilly. "Welcome back to Professor Layton Dare, y'all! First off, I'd like to introduce a new co-host! Everyone, please say hi to Hazel Rivenee!"

**_Name: _**_Hazel Rivenee_

**_Gender:_**_Girl_

**_Age: _**_22_

**_Crush: _**_Desmond S._

**_Height: _**_As tall as Emmy? :)_

**_Description: _**_She is a hyper active teen who just loves to have fun! She wears a light blue baret (the hat thingy), a green and white striped blouse, a navy blue miniskirt, white leggings, and black shoes. She also has blue eyes and shoulder length auburn Brown hair._

**_Extra info: _**_She has a very very high temper if you mess with her._

**_Likes: _**_Mysteries, puzzles, games, ice cream, randomness, anything happy and fun!_

**_Shippings supported: _**_Layton/Emmy, Luke/Aurora, Clive/Flora_

**_Favorite characters: _**_Desmond, Aurora, Layton, Emmy, Luke, Clive_

**_Least favorite characters: _**_BILL HAWKS WILL DIEEEE_

Hazel walked into the room. "Hey!"

"Hi, Hazel! Okay, now we have a letter from GameMasterGirl! Here's the first dare:

**_Flora: cook a lifetime supply of cake (YOUR kind of cake)_**"

"Ooh! Thank you!" said Flora, skipping off into the kitchen.

Hazel grinned ominously. "And we have a dare for Luke Triton!

**_Luke: eat all the cake that Flora made, no breaks_**"

Luke stared at Hazel. "A-Are you serious?!"

"Yep," cut in Lisa. "And if you don't want to do that, there's always the pit of fangirls…"

"Fine," Luke grumbled. "I'll eat the cake."

Just then, Flora merrily skipped out holding a pan of freshly baked cake. "I heard you had to eat my cake, Luke. Enjoy!"

"…" Luke stared at the cake.

"You better eat it," Hazel said, "or else you'll be thrown to the fangirls."

Slowly, Luke started eating the cake. "Ugh…"

"Okay! While Luke eats all of his cake," said Lisa, "we'll move onto our next dare!

**_Layton: go a week without puzzles, tea, AND YOUR HAT_**"

"A-A week?" stuttered Layton.

"A week," Hazel confirmed. "But there's always the choice of the fangirls."

"I think I'll do the dare."

"Now," announced Hazel, "we have a dare for Emmy Altava!

**_Emmy: kick the professor every time he tries to get his hat back_**"

"Sure," Emmy replied.

"Next we have a letter from nostalgicCyanide!" said Lisa. "And the first dare's for Descole.

**_Descole, switch your outfit with the Professor's! And you both have to act as how the other would be! (Layton I wanna hear some evil laughs)_**"

"…" Layton and Descole slowly walked off to the dressing room, and soon reentered the stage in each other's outfits.

"Don't forget to act like each other!" Hazel reminded them.

"Mwahahahaha…" Layton attempted, failing miserably.

Meanwhile, Descole wandered off to do some puzzles and drink some tea.

"And there's the next dare!" Lisa said.

**_Cilve, become blood brothers with Don Paolo! *tosses pocket knife- said knife is currently stuck on ground = 3 ='')_**

"Who's Cilve?" queried Clive.

"I don't know," Don Paolo said. "But all I know is that this Cilve person doesn't exist, which means I don't have to become blood brothers with him."

"Okay!" said Lisa. "Now we have a dare for Luke Triton!"

**_Luke, go ask your mum and dad for another brother ( DO NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER ) and ask what the birds and the bees are~_**

**_ (Oh yeah bring Flora with you, if she's to grow into a fine lady she must know)_**"

Brenda and Clark Triton magically appear, and Luke and Flora go up to them. "Mum, Dad, what are the birds and the bees? And can I have a little brother? Please?"

"We'll have to think about a little brother, Luke. And as for the birds and the bees… you know what birds are, right? And you know what bees are, too?" asked Brenda.

"Yup, I do."

"Then you know exactly what the birds and the bees are."

"Okay, thanks, Mum!" Luke said.

"And that's all for today!" announced Lisa. "See you guys next time!"

* * *

**A/N** – I do know what the birds and the bees are. But… it's hard for Brenda to explain (especially since she's on this show xD).


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back to Professor Layton Dare!" said Lisa. "And we first have a letter from GameMasterGirl! First dare's for Hershel Layton.

**_Layton: ok, I take back what I dared. Instead of a week..._**

**_DO IT FOR A MONTH! :D_**"

Layton stared at Lisa. "A month?!"

"Yup," confirmed Lisa, "a month. Either that, or the fangirls."

"Very well."

"Now we have a dare for Luke Triton!" announced Hazel.

**_Luke: kiss Arriana, Aurora, and Flora, then tell me who you like kissing more_**

"O-Okay," Luke said, blushing. He quickly kissed all three girls. "Umm… I guess I liked kissing Arianna more?"

"Aww, you look so cute flustered, Luke!" giggled Lisa. "Anyway, the next dare is for Emmy Altava!

**_Emmy: let don Paulo put makeup on you, then walk around in public with it_**"

"Who's this 'don Paulo'? I've heard of someone named 'Don Paolo', but not 'don Paulo'… And since this person is non-existent, I don't have to do the dare."

"Fine," grumbled Lisa. _(And I wanted to see her in makeup, too…)_

"Next up," said Hazel, giggling like crazy, "is a dare for Flora Reinhold!

**_Flora: feed bill hawks with your food_**

**_Like, for a mon-_**

**_NO!_**

**_A year~_**"

"Oh, this is gonna be fun to see…" Lisa commented.

Soon Flora prepared a giant feast for Bill Hawks, who magically appeared in front of the mounds of food. "Excuse me?! What am I doing here?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to eat this food cooked by Flora… for a year," Lisa said, smirking. "Have fun eating. Or you could go to the fangirls. And I'm sure they'll have tons of fun killing and reviving you and killing and reviving you again and again and again…"

"I'll eat this food. Eating food or getting thrown to fangirls? The answer is obviously simple." And with that, Bill Hawks started eating the food… only to abruptly stop and gag. "What… What is _this_?!"

"You don't like my food…?" Flora inquired, looking at him with large, sad eyes.

"Why, this –"

"Oh, Flora," Hazel cut in, "just keep cooking for him, okay? You're doing wonderful."

"Yay!" Flora skipped off to the kitchen to prepare some more food.

"And now," said Lisa, "we have a note from GameMasterGirl.

**_KEEP THIS UP!_**

**_Oh and whatever you do,_**

**_DONT LET HAZEL DRINK COFFEE OR ANYTHING WITH CAFFENE_**

**_BUT IF YOU DO,_**

**_LOCK HER UP IN A ROOM WITH BILL HAWKS IN IT. :D_**

**_~GameMasterGirl_**

So, everyone, keep all your caffeinated beverages away from Hazel, 'kay?"

"Aww," moaned Hazel.

"Next," announced Lisa, "we have a dare from Eyeglasses Full of Stars!"

**_*kills Bill Hawks* *revives Bill Hawks* NOW GO JUMP INTO THE PIT OF FANGIRLS!_**"

"What?!" Hawks cried.

"Well," Hazel said, "no matter what option you choose, you end up in the pit of fangirls. So go along and jump in."

"Here, I'll help!" said Lisa, giggling. And with that, she shoved him into the pit.

"AAAAAAGGGH –" Hawks' screaming was suddenly cut off by the fangirls killing him and reviving him again and again and again.

"Have fun!" Lisa grinned. "And that's all for today, y'all. See you guys next time!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome back to Professor Layton Dare!" Hazel said. "Today, we first have a letter from GameMasterGirl!

**_Bill Hawks: I'm sorry if everyone was so mean to you. Here, eat this cookie._**

**_It's baked with love._**"

Hawks took it and started eating it. "Finally, someone who realizes…"

"And now," said Lisa, "our next dare is for Emmy Altava!

**_Emmy: I MEANT Don Paolo. Now let him put on make up on you. AND DONT YOU DARE COME UP WITH ANOTHER EXCUSE. OR ELSE._**

**_AND THAT 'OR ELSE' INVOLVES HAZEL AND CAFFENE._**"

"Fine," Emmy grumbled. She and Don Paolo then headed off to the dressing room.

_Half an hour later…_

Emmy came out wearing blush, eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, and every other type of makeup imaginable. "Hmph."

"Here's the next dare!" said Hazel.

"**_Luke: I want you to eat_**

**_This stick._**

**_And nothing else for the whole chapter._**

**_Now excuse me while I eat my roast lamb right in front of you._**"

"B-But..." Luke started chewing on the stick while closing his eyes to the roast lamb in front of him.

Lisa grinned. "Our next dare is rather… interesting.

**_Layton: Yell "IM NOT A GENTLEMAN ANYMORE" and take off your pants_**

**_In public_**

**_At the mall *mall magically appears*_**"

Layton looked quite embarassed. "Ahem… IM NOT A GENTLEMAN ANYMORE!" Then he got behind a pot and took off his pants.

Hazel snickered. "Okay, now our next dare is for Flora Reinhold!

**_Flora: take off your ponytail and swish it around :D_**"

"Sure." Flora took off her hair tie and swished her hair around.

"Now we have a dare for everyone!" announced Lisa.

"**_Everybody: DO DA HARLEM SHAKE *HS plays in background*_**"

Everyone started doing the Harlem Shake… some smoothly, some awkwardly, and some… just barely attempting.

"One final dare left!" Hazel said.

"**_Keep going!_**

**_Oh and Hawks, remember that cookie I gave you?_**

**_Well,_**

**_I LIED._**

**_THAT COOKIE WAS MADE WITH A POISON THAT WILL FORCE YOU TO KEEP EATING FLORAS FOOD NONSTOP! :D_**

**_~GameMasterGirl_**"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –" Bill Hawks was suddenly shoved into the pit of fangirls.

"What?" said Lisa, an innocent look on her face. "He was getting annoying. Anyway, that's all for today! See y'all next time!"

* * *

**A/N** – Guys, I just want to remind you that **I will only take dares and new OCs via PM. **As much as I would like to take some anons' dares and OCs, I cannot, due to the rules here.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** – Soooo… I didn't get any dares since the last chapter, so this chapter is all my dares. (*cough cough*submitdaresplease*cough*)

And I feel like having a special chapter next where everyone is OOC or there's a special guest. What do you think of it?

Oh, and to the guest who commented "HAHA STEAL YOUR IDEAS; TRUTH DARE DOUBLE DARE PROMISE OR ELECTRIC CHAIR MUHUHAHAHAHA", I'm not exactly sure what you're trying to say... Do you mean I stole GameMasterGirl's idea? (Just so you know, I was planning to make a ToD fanfic for the PL fandom after making one for the Ace Attorney fandom, but then I decided to wait a bit before posting it.)

* * *

"Welcome back to Professor Layton dare!" Lisa said, grinning like a... maniac? Yeah. She was most definitely grinning like a maniac. "First, I just want to remind you guys that all dares and co-author forms must be submitted via PM to the author to comply with the rules of this site. So anyway. We have a bunch of dares from Eyeglasses Full of Stars!  
"Here's the first one:

**_"Bill Hawks: DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE. *ahem* First, eat a seven course meal of Flora's cooking. And then willingly jump into the pit of fangirls and stay there. And then once you finally get out, you have to let everyone put whatever makeup and clothes they want on you, and you have to stay in that for the next TWO chapters."_**

Bill Hawks paled. "What?! I refuse to suffer such indignity! This is a violation-"

"Well," Hazel cut in, "you could always take the option of getting thrown into the pit of fangirls. And then they'd probably force you by brute force to let them do what the dare says. Your choice."

"I refuse to accept this!," Hawks spluttered. "This is-"

"Part of your dare," Lisa said, shoving a piece of Flora's food into Hawks's mouth. "You. Murdered. Claire. And you will pay for that. Now hurry up and eat all this food." And with that, she pushed some platters of food in his face.

Once Hawks finished eating the food, Hazel wordlessly shoved him into the pit of fangirls. "He'll probably be in there for a while," she said, "because the fangirls probably want to kill and revive him who knows how many times. So let's move onto our next dare while we're waiting!

**_"Luke Triton: Hey, could you both please dress as Descole? Of course, you'll have to make sure your clothes fit properly, so go get whatever size clothing you need._**

"Oh, and you can go look in that chest of... stuff over there. Or in that closet. Or in the pit of fangirls."

"P-Pit of fangirls? Uh... I'll go look in the closet and chest first," said Luke, dashing off to the closet.

"Hey," Lisa shouted after him, "be careful when-"

Too late. Luke jerked open the closet door, and at that instant, lots of... stuff - clothes, costumes, lollipops, candy wrappers, spiders, rocks, various knick-knacks, pencils - came tumbling out onto him. "Ouch!" came a muffled tell from beneath the pile of stuff.

"Never mind," sighed Lisa. "Then she took a closer look at the pile. "Who's been sneaking candy in there?!"

Silence.

Just then, Luke popped out of the puke grasping a few articles of clothing. "Found the right clothes!" he shouted triumphantly. Then, he disappeared into the dressing room. A bit later, Luke came back out, looking like a miniature Descole.

"Aww, he's sooo cute!" Lisa squealed.

"Yeah!" Hazel exclaimed.

Descole, in the other hand, just sweatdropped.

"So anyway," Hazel said, "here's our last dare!

_**"Everyone: Feel free to insult Bill Hawks in any way you like."**_

Bill Hawks was dragged out of the pit of fangirls, looking rather disheveled.

"*censored for extreme violence and bad stuff*," everyone screamed at Hawks.

"Oookay. Never knew you guys could be that violent," remarked Lisa. "Oh, and Bill Hawks? Die," she said brightly, kicking him into the pit of fangirls.  
"And on that cheerful note, we end today's episode! See ya guys next time!"


End file.
